


November 18, 2003

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim asks Blair to marry him.  Legally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	November 18, 2003

## November 18, 2003

by Jantique

All quotations from new story copyright CNN.com and gratefully acknowledged.

I've never been prouder to live in Massachusetts. All thanks to Gay & Lesbian Advocates and Defenders (www.glad.org). You can donate on-line!

* * *

November 18, 2003 

by Jantique 

Blair had been on a stake-out all day with Megan, and hadn't listened to the radio or seen a late paper. Jim, Super-Sentinel that he was, knew this because Sandburg wasn't bouncing when he came home. Rather, he was dragging, summoning a perfunctory smile and a "Hi, Jim", barely catching his jacket on the hook. 

Jim sympathized, without getting up from the sofa, and tried to hide his smirk. "Tough day, Chief?", he sang out. "Did you eat?" 

"Yes and yes," Blair sighed. "The stakeout was a bust and we had a couple of burgers." 

Ellison couldn't let that one go by. In tones of mock horror, "YOU had a BURGER?!" 

Blair dropped onto the living room loveseat. "Bite me, Ellison. I AM a big, bad cop now, you know." 

Jim didn't want to upset Blair, since he planned to make his day. And night, if possible. 

"Hey, I'm sorry, Chief. Why don't you come over here?" He patted the sofa, receiving a disbelieving glare. _You expect me to get UP?!!!_ He hastily added, "No, wait, you sit. I'll come over there. 

Blair was tired and frustrated. He didn't know what Jim had on his mind, but it wasn't working. 

Jim settled himself, throwing an arm around the back. Blair leaned back gratefully. 

Jim commenced into his practiced speech. "Listen, you know what you -- what we both need? Some down-time. Vacation. A trip." 

Blair mumbled, "It's too cold to go fishing." 

"No, no - no fishing. How'd you like to go to Massachusetts? Boston? Cape Cod? Um, Liberty Trail." 

"That's Freedom Trail, Jim. And we already missed the Fall Foliage season." 

"Well, not right away," Jim patiently explained. "We need time to get ready. Ask for leave. Pack. How about next June?" 

Blair sat up and started taking notice. "Uh, Jim? Why do you want to go to Massachusetts next June?" 

Jim beamed. "Thought you'd never ask." He reached forward and picked a sheaf of papers on the coffee table, hard-copy printouts from the Internet. He read, 'Court Rules Ban On Gay Marriage Unconstitutional'. That's the headline," he explained happily. 

Blair tried to grab the papers out of Jim's hand. Jim held them out of reach. "Ah-ah, settle down, Junior. Now where was I? Oh, yes." 

He continued, "The Massachusetts Supreme Judicial Court said in its decision, 'The question before us is whether, consistent with the Massachusetts Constitution, the commonwealth may deny the protections, benefits, and obligations conferred by civil marriage to two individuals of the same sex who wish to marry,' according to the majority opinion. 'We conclude that it may not.' 

The court said denying gay couples the right to marry 'is incompatible with the constitutional principles of respect for individual autonomy and equality under law.' 

'Whether and whom to marry, how to express sexual intimacy, and whether and how to establish a family -- these are among the most basic of every individual's liberty and due process rights,' the majority opinion said. 'And central to personal freedom and security is the assurance that the laws will apply equally to persons in similar situations. 

'Barred access to the protections, benefits and obligations of civil marriage, a person who enters into an intimate, exclusive union with another of the same sex is arbitrarily deprived of membership in one of our community's most rewarding and cherished institutions,' the opinion said.'" 

Blair waited respectfully until Jim had finished, then burst out, "But why next June? That's . . . more than six months away." 

Now he was bouncing. Ellison smiled to see it. THIS was his Blair. He shuffled his papers. "Ah . . . here - 'In a 4-3 ruling, the court gave the Massachusetts State Legislature six months to rewrite the state's marriage laws for the benefit of gay couples. . . . Analysts said the state Legislature could write laws legalizing same-sex marriages, or it could do nothing and let Tuesday's ruling go forward.' 

"End of November, end of May. Just in time for . . ." he trailed off hopefully. 

"A June wedding." Blair licked his lips. "So, Ellison, are you going to make an honest man of me?" 

Jim couldn't stop smiling. He thought he ought to, he just . . . couldn't. "Blair Sandburg, will you marry me?" 

"Hmm." Blair thought about it. "Are you going to get down on one knee?" 

Jim looked shocked. "Chief, get serious! It's not all about sex, you know!" 

Blair cracked up, and rolled over laughing. When he got his breath back, he said, "Yes, Jim, I'll marry you. Next June. In Massachusetts. Or Mars. Anywhere." 

"Yeah," Jim agreed, a bemused smile suggesting ' _How did I get so lucky?_ '. "Yeah, me too." 

Then they went upstairs and practiced assiduously for the honeymoon. 

DA-da-da-DA-da! 

* * *

End November 18, 2003 by Jantique: Jantique1020@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
